Soul twins
by Cielo Sellato
Summary: The Dursleys who didn't like Harry under their roof anymore took matters into their own hands. So when Harry came back to his relatives after his fourth year Vernon decided to sell him, not knowing that by doing so Harry would meet the closest thing to a sibiling he'd ever have and that Dumbeldore would loose his favored pawn.


**Hi everyone, well it's been a while since i've been here, I went by Zetsubo-no-tenshi but I forgot my password since it's been so long.**

 **This is my first fanfiction so I hope that you'll like it.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Warning:non-con only for this chapter thought and I've tried to make it short.**

* * *

Darkness sorrounded him from everywhere, it wasn't new though it has been this way for days, weeks maybe. He didn't know how much time he had spent here the only thing he knew is that he wanted out.

The walls seemed to be choking him, he had enough of seeing them. What would the Wizarding World think of him if they saw him here. In a cage, behind iron bars, held between stone walls, being kept here for Merlin knows what. He guessed he was in some kind of dangeon since the air was so damp.

Looking at the ceiling, even though he couldn't distinguish anything, he sighed. The Wizarding World probably thought that their dearset 'boy-who-lived' was being pampered by his lovely relatives. And where in Morgana's name was Dumbeldore? Shouldn't he at least have found him? Didn't the wards around Privet Drive tell him that he wasn't there?

Hearing footsteps aproching his cell he sat up from where he was sitting on the floor, just in time for a light to blind his eyes which he snaped shut. When he felt the light dim, he opened them again, in front of him was a middle aged man with dirty blond hair, narrowed brown eyes and a cruel smile. His jailer, for that's who he was, smirked at him and opened the door to his cell.

Harry backed away until his back touched the wall, it wasn't the time for the potion he kept making him drink so why was he here? The man slowly walked to him and crouched to look at him in the eye, his smirk widdening.

-"Harry, Harry, Harry...Did you really think I wouldn't know I am wounded dear?" he asked taking a lock of Harry's ebony hair.

Harry flinched away from his touch.

-"You thought I wouldn't know about that little tracking spell you had on you? And I thought we were good friends do you really want to get me caught?" at the confused look Harry gave him he laughed loudly" So you didn't know kitten" he said and Harry glared" You have, well, had I mean a tracking charm on you, which I cancelled imediately after finding it of course and made it so that whoever knew the emplacement of my 'workshop' forgot it. Not that the one who placed it on you came to save you of course even though they knew where you were" a cruel glint entered his eyes" and the most amusing thing is that the magical signature came from somewhere in scotland".

 _'Somewhere in Scotland? Isn't that...?'_ Harry looked a his jailer who had a feral smirk on his face "No" he said shaking his haid "If Dumbeldore was the one who placed it on me he would have saved me."

"Do you truly believe that kitten? He did leave you with muggle hating relatives didn't he?".

-"He did what he thought was best" said Harry with conviction.

"Did he now?" asked the jailer" he is the Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock he could have found someone who could really take care of you. A lot of people would have liked to take care of the savior after all, and yet he left you with them with the whole of the wizarding world thinking you were spoiled by your lovely caring relatives. Even I thought that you were until I saw the scars litering your body" he said his eyes trailing over Harry's body, then he got up" well I had the answers I wanted good night kitten".The man turned and left, leaving Harry sitting in the darkness.

It couldn't be possible thought the boy Dumbeldore would never betray him like that it had to be a lie. The headmaster always thought about what was best to Harry, everything he did was to help him. After all he had taken him from the Dursleys when they wouldn't let him go to hogwarts in his first year by sending Hagrid right? He even saved him from the Dementors in the Quiditch match in his third year.

 _'But wasn't he supposed to do that in order to keep his tool'_ said a small voice in the back of his haid _' make you think that he cared for you to better control you?'_

No he cares for me that's why he did all of that thought Harry with conviction.

 _'Think about it, abused children are usually desperate for approval, when they see that someone has saved them they would do anything to please them didn't you hear that on the TV once?'_ asked his concience.

 _He really does think of me as a tool_ thought Harry.

It wouldn't have been hard for Dumbeldore to check on him from time to time when he was younger. Or to send someone to do it. He left him there to be able to better manipulate him, same reason why he didn't help Sirius Black to stay out Azkaban couldn't have Harry slipping through his fingers after all. But why him? Why use him to defeat Voldemort when someone more efficent could take care of that. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Dumbledore left him here, after all the old wizard would have felt him leaving Privet Drive and not coming back because of the wards and yet he didn't do anything.

 **Flashback:**

Harry was standing at King's Cross station waiting for his uncle. His fourth year was absolutely horrible. He was forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron and Hermione turned their backs on him as well as the whole students of Hogwarts thinking that he was seeking attention by throwing a piece of paper with his name on it in the Goblet of fire. He had to go against a dragon to win the first task and suddenly he became the school's hero once again. He went against merepeople and then through a maze where he was captured by Peter Pettigrew who killed Cedric Diggory another champion and used his blood to bring back Voldemort.

But he wasn't the snake hibrid everyone described but an older version of Tom Marvolo Riddle, he had shoulder lenght wavy black hair, a muscular frame, high cheekbones and crimson eyes. Harry had been able to take Cedric's body and get out of there but when he told everyone about the retutrn of the dark lord none would believe him besides Dumbeldore and his 'best friends' Ron and Hermione.

-"Boy! what are you waiting for come here" Hary was pulled out of his thoughts by his uncle.

The fat man had a gleem in his eyes that imediatly put him on edge. Its was the exact same way he looked at him before punching the light out of him when he did something 'wrong'.

"I'm coming uncle Vernon" he said even thought he wanted nothing but to run away. The ride to Privet Drive was not too long, his uncle ignored him all the way there not even to insult him or comment about how he was such a freak. Once they arrived at number four, he went out of the car, took his trunk and Hedwig's cage and got in. He was going to put his trunk in the cupboard wen his uncle stoped him.

-"Put them here" he said pointing behind the door, Harry did as he was told and was going to put Hedwig's cage in his room when he was stoped once again" I ment the cage as well boy".

His aunt stepped from the kitchen where she had been and looked disdainfully at him and handed him alist of groceries and some money" Bring me everything that is on the list and don't come back until you have everything, I want to prepare my Dudder's favorite meal".

Harry looked at Hedwig in her cage worriedly for a moment then did as he was told. It took him 45 minutes to find everything he needed and to head back to his relatives' house. When he got in there was nobody in the kitchen so he just put the bags full of groceries on the counter. Turning around to go to his room he stoped in his tracks wen he saw that his trunk and Hedwig's cage weren't where he had put them before and that's when he smelled smoke coming from the garden. Curious, he went towards were te smell was coming from.

When he got there, it was just in time to see Dudley throwing his wand in a raging fire where all his schholbooks were also being burned as well as his broom and clothes. Then to his horror he saw Hedwig in his uncle's hands flapping her wings helplessly.

-"No!" he screamed he was going to run and take her from him but Petunia grabbed his right arm tightly stoping him and making him watch in horror as Hedwig's neck was twisted and her body thrown in the fire. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he fell to his kneeswatching her burn to ashs " W-Why?"he choked between sobs.

-" Because you won't be needing those anymore" said his uncle, confused Harry looked at him and was met by a punch to his head and he darkness sorrounded him.

When he came to, he was tied up on the back of his uncle's car. Sitting up with difficulty he looked through the window to see his uncle talking to a masked man, his first thought was that it was Death Eater but he mask was black not as white as bone.

"Did you bring him?" asked the man.

-"Yes I did thought I didn't know that you were a bunch of freaks like him" stated his uncle with a sneer. Vernon opened the door and dragged him out. Harry tried to get free but couldn't his uncle was much stronger than him. He was thrown at the man's feet and said man hoisted him up by grabbing the rope tying him up. He threw a duffel bag full of money at his uncle and apparated them away.

 **End of Flashback:**

That man became his jailer since that day. Harry knew that he was not alone in this place after all he had seen some people shackled, but he didn't know what that man wanted from him or the others.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his cell opened once again and a man came in, his wand casting a light on the cell. His face was hidden behind a black mask and he was wearing equally black robes. A potion vial was in his hands.

Harry's eyes widned and he backed away, no one ever entered his cell besides his jailer. The man aproached him, his eyes which were the only thing thatt could be seen behind the mask darkened with some emotion Harry couldn't place.

-"Here is your potion boy"he said" Luke couldn't come for you so he sent me, you see there is something that he was preparing since you came and it will take place tomorrow".

 _Luke?_ Harry thought was that the name of his jailer.

Harry was brought back to reality when his mouth was forced open and the potion was poured in it. "I cannot wait for tomorrow you are truly beautiful." said the man but Harry couldn't here him the pain that was always there when he drank the potion was to much for him to take and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Harry's eyes snaped open when the door to his cell was opened once again and he wanted to groan. Why were so much people keen on visiting him today?

-"Why hello sleeping beauty you took your time to wake up, didn't you?" Luke said" I even thought you wouldn't be awake on time for what I have prepared".

Harry who didn't take his eyes from his jailer, gasped, not because of his words but because he could actually see exactly what he looked like while before he could only guess by the little he saw with his gllassesless eyes. But now he could see everything clearly even without glasses.

-"Do you like it?" asked Luke" You see the potion I kept making you drink erased every imperfction in your body, from your scars to your bad eyesight" he explained while taking one of Harry's long black locks, making his eyes widen ;since when did he have long hair?" Don't you find it better that way kitten I thought you would look better like that".

Harry marely glared at him and Luke laughed loudly.

"Let's get going you have to take a shower after all you can't meet my 'costumers' dirty as you are" he stated.

 _Costumers?_ thought Harry.

He was soon out of his cell Luke grabbing him by the arm and moving through the corridors of what seemed to be a castle. From time to time he would see a boy or a girl walking by wearing rags for clothes ans sporting bite marks or bruises over there body. Harry wondered what they were doing here and would the same thing be imposed on him.

Luke sotoped before a door, and led Harry inside. The bathroom was big and done in green and light blue, the sink was made of marble as well as the bathtub while the shower could fit three people at the same time and the wall to his left gave him the opportunity to see what he looked like since it was covered completely by a mirror.

Harry gasped at what he saw, he was no longer scrawny but he was lithe, his face seemed healthier and his lips fuller ,his eyes that were usually hidden behind his glasses were shining like emeralds and his hair fell to his but. Even thought he was covered in grime and dust because of his stay in the cell Harry could see that he was beautiful.

"I don't usually let my 'products' use this bathroom but since it's you I decided otherwise so hurry up kitten I'll be waiting outside" Luke ordered.

 _Products?_ thought Harry but he didn't have the time to ask the question out loud since his jailer got out.

He stripped of his clothes and stepped into the shower and turned it on, feeling the hot water on his sore limbs made him sigh, he found shampoo on shelf by his right side and washed his hair thinking that he should cut it once he was out of this place. Harry knew that he should have been worried about what his jailer was planning but the water felt so good that he completely forgot.

It didn't take him much time to finish showering so he drapped a towel that he found around his waist and took his dirty clothes to put them on again, but before he could the door to the bathroom flew open and in came Luke.

-"I see that you have finshed" he said eyeing Harry's body which was flushed because of the hot water and Harry glared at him.

-" I am half naked so if you could get out until I am dressed then I'll be gratefull" he said angrily.

-" But why would I do that? " he asked stalking towards Harry until the said teen was pressed between him and the mirror" You don't need clothes in the place we are going to they would only get in the way".

-"What do you mean?" asked Harry fearfully.

-"Haven't you figured it out kitten? Do you not know what my 'workshop' is?" at Harry's confused looks he smirked" well, you see... this place is known worldwide by the right kind of people as the perfect place where you could find the most beautiful specimens to have a ... fun night with "

 _Fun night?... No_ thought Harry his eyes clouding with fright he tried to push Luke from him but the man was way to strong for him.

-"Now, kitten no need to be affraid I can guarantee that you have a lot of people that can't wait to fuck you" said Luke with that same smirk" Even I and my minions can't wait to have a go at you".

Harry's eyes widened and he started trashing in his captors arms the said man only grinned and took his wand binding Harry's arms with magical restrains. He suddenly felt himself being forced a tight rubber tube as Luke apperated them out of the bathroom and in front of a set of double doors.

-" Here we are kitten behind this door are my costumers waiting for you to grace them with your presence shall we go in?".

-"No please don't do that?" pleeded Harry.

-" I'm sorry kitten but they have already paid and I did promise my minions that after I was finished with you they could have you as well" said his jailer who didn't look as sorry as he said he was.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Luke opened the door and went into the big circular room, dragging Harry with him. There was a king sized bed inthe middle of the room with crimson red sheets, people were sitting on flush chairs surrounding the bed at a little distance.

-"Gentleman!"exclaimed Luke when they were in" As promised here is Harry Potter the boy-who-lived for your entertaiment!" he said taking off Harry's towel and throwing him on the bed.

He vanished the restrains on his arms but before Harry could get away his arms were chained to the bed's headboard and the teen looked on in horror as every person in the room looked at him with hungry eyes.

Luke took a parchment from his robes and opened it " Mister George Blake I do believe it's you who are going to start since your pay was the highest."

The said man stood up from his chair and walked to the bed he was as fat as Harry's uncle and had only some loose gray strends of hair on his head. He took off his robes leaving himself naked and climbed on the bed crawling towards Harry's body who was trying to free himself from the chains but it was with no use and he soon felt his legs chained as well leaving him open to whatever the man wanted to do to him.

The said man was soon onto him forcing his tongue through Harry's mouth who bit it, the man drew back and slapped him across the face " I was going to be gentle with you but now I don't give a damn" said the man before aligning his cock with Harry's entrance and shoving in.

Harry screamed in pain when the man penetrated him, felling blood seeping through his holebut no one present in the room moved to help him all of them choosing to watch him being raped. And the man kept pounding into him faster and as hard as he could making Harry's back hurt more with every trust moaning in Harry's ear until he groaned and theteen felt his seed inside him. The man panted on top of him for a while then slid out of him with a satisfied lookin his eyes seeing blood and semen dripping from his abused hole.

Another man that Harry didn't even bother to listen to his name approached him kissed him forcefully and started pounding into him as the other did and Harry closed his eyes trying to drown out the pain. Another followed him, and another, Harry losing count after the third one he merely layed there numb.

 _Please help me! Somebody help me PLEASE!_ he begged in his thoughts.

* * *

Somewhere else a girl was standing in a field of pure white flowers the dark sky iluminated by the full moon, a silver cloack hiding her figure and face, ebony hair swaying in the air with the wind one of the flowers in her hands.

 _Please help me! Somebody help me PLEASE!_

The voice echoed in the field, and the girl raised her eyes from where they were focused on the immaculate petals, walking slowly trough the field. She reached a river, dipping her hand in the water made it change and she looked at the beautiful teenageg boy being raped repeatedly.

She frowned a cold wind pulling away her hood and unravelling her face that looked like a female replica of the boy's.

-" Reach for me, free me and I shall help".

And Harry's magic did.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, review so I can know your thoughts about it.**


End file.
